Naruto: Rise of the Uzumaki Twins
by dark naruto unleashed
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a twin sister and she gained the chakra of the kyuubi while Naruto gained all the soul and a couple of unheard of abilities. Alive Minato and Kushina, twin-crest, naruxharem.
1. Chapter 1

Trashing about one young blonde haired Namikaze having a nightmare awoke with a gasp and looked around as he recalled were he was "Ok so I'm home and I haven't been run through by a chidori looking over at a picture the blonde smiles fondly at it and gets up and goes to get breakfast.

Noticing that his mom is not in the house and his father is more than likely doing his job as the hokage he decides to make food for himself and his younger twin sister.

You see during the attack of the nine tailed fox Minato the fourth hokage separated the chakra from the mind of the fox while his wife held said fox down with the use of her chakra chains then sealed the chakra into his daughter Erza while his son drew the short end of the stick and got the mind of the fox.

Once the sealing was complete the kage collapsed due to chakra exhaustion considering that he sealed the fox through the use of a seal that he developed to act like the Yamanaka mind techniques and the base formula of the reaper death seal but modified so that he could survive the jutsu with limited injuries.

After the hokage was recovered he was forced to recuperate as the third hokage took up the mantle for a limited time so as to let the fourth spend time with his family.

Two years later the fourth hokage was finally back in office not that he missed it or at least one aspect of it paperwork.

Now seven years after the kyuubi attack on October eighth Naruto the famed son of the hokage was finishing making scrambled eggs and boiling water knowing that there was only one way to wake his sister up.

Pouring the water into a cup of instant ramen Naruto finishes his eggs and says "Erza your ramen is getting cold!"

Suddenly it seamed like a train wreck happened up stairs in his sisters room "RAMEN!" screamed the over energetic redhead

Stepping to the side Naruto avoids the ball of energy that is now slurping up the ramen as if her life depended on it. Erza had long flowing red hair brown eyes and closely resembled their mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze while Naruto took after his father.

After eating the two siblings walk to the shinobi school only to be stopped by one of the villagers Naruto says "Erza you go on ahead and tell Iruka that I may be a little late alright."

Nodding not realizing what was going on Ezra smiles and asks "Naruto-nii can you pat my head like always?" letting out a smile of his own Naruto reaches over and pats the girl on the head causing her to blush and giggle loving that her big brother is babying her.

Running off the little redhead shouts "Hurry up and come to class nii-san."

Turning to the adults who didn't want to harm the hokage's child so let the demon send her away "This time you will die demon brat."

"You want the fox then come and get him." taunted Naruto getting in a low fighting stance as he motioned for them to come at him.

Dodging around the adults the blonde keeps from getting hit and starts to wear the grown men down rather fast, then as the men run out of breath Naruto stops and asks how do you intend to kill the fox like that even without the use of chakra you wouldn't come close to the fur ball."

Getting angry at the blonde the old man is joined by a few younger shinobi that had lost family in the kyuubi attack.

"Oh come on that's just not fair two chunnin wouldn't be able to come near me."

Hearing what the blonde said the two chunnin charged at the demon brat in order to get revenge.

Grabbing the first chunnin Naruto throws him over his body and uses senbon to paralyze the chunnin. Catching the incoming fist of the second chunnin and hitting precise pressure points so as to knock him unconscious. Turning to the man who is sweating up a storm the young blonde decides that the poor villager has had enough and rushes of to his class.

Sitting in the back of the room Naruto watches as his sister excels at the transformation technique getting applause from the rest of the room the energetic redhead jumps up and lets out a 'whoop'

"Naruto your up next."

Moving to the center of the room Naruto performs the required seals flawlessly and the jutsu succeeds but everyone is surprised at who the blonde transformed into not the fourth but into the first hokage with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face startling the civilian children.

Reverting back to his normal self Naruto makes his way back to his seat. Now you may wonder where Naruto saw what the first hokage looked like. The answer when Naruto dreams he sees ether one possible future or the past, why he's not sure himself but it has given him a lot of insight in to the ninja arts and even politics.

Once everyone was capable of reattaching their jaws Iruka let the rest of the class try the jutsu and then dismissed them for the day.

Walking over to her twin brother expecting him to complement her for getting the jutsu down on her first attempt.

"Naruto-nii did you see me I did the transformation jutsu on my first try."

Knowing what she wanted the blonde decided to tease her just a little "No not really I was trying to unravel the mysteries of the universe."

_Half way across the village a gray haired jonnin jups up and yells "Yes now I have a brother in arms."_

Erza whines "Naruto-nii how could you and I thought you were going to support me. sniffle sniffle"

Putting his hand on her head and giving her a quick rub "You did good Erza." looking away from the redhead then moving to leave the school. "Come on let's go see what dad has for you to do today."

Nodding the twins leave to the hokage tower

**Well I just wanted to try this style of story, so let me know what you think. Should I keep going with this story or drop it altogether.**

**Until next time.**

**Dark Naruto Unleashed **


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the hokage tower the two twins move past the receptionist and head straight to their father's office then proceed to knock on the door.

Upon hearing the knock on the door Minato looks over at the clock on the wall and realizes that school is out "Come on in you two."

As soon as the words left his mouth a red blur wheelbarrows the fourth hokage while his son just walks in and shuts the door for some privacy between the three.

Getting off of her father Erza asks "So what are you going to have me learn to do today tou-san, rasangan, or maybe the flying thunder-god jutsu?"

Laughing at how energetic his daughter is Minato says "No neither of those today you're going to start on water walking for better chakra control, and Naruto will continue with the tree walking exercise."

Nodding Naruto asks "Do you know when ka-san will be home from her mission?"

Shaking his head Minato replies "No I don't but, it shouldn't be more than a couple of days to a week at most."

Nodding the eldest sibling decides to take his younger sister to the training field close to their home and start practicing the training techniques that Minato told them to work on.

_Three hours later_

"Naruto-nii-san look I'm doing it I'm walking on water!" yelled out the younger Namikaze. Naruto looks out at his sister with a bit of pride and waves at her to come over and take a quick break.

"Let's have a quick bite to eat and then finish up our training for the day sound good to you Erza-chan?"

Blushing the red head nods and sits next to her brother as he grabs a small basket and hands her a sandwich then takes on for himself.

Sitting next to the river bed eating the two enjoy the refreshing breeze and the call of birds. Naruto stands up and walks towards the forest causing Erza to asks "Nii-san where are you going?"

Waving his hand Naruto responds "I've got to use the bathroom, I'll be right back so go ahead and continue with your training exercise."

Blushing the redhead nods and stutters "T-t-take your t-time onii-san."

Laughing at the fact that his sister of all people stuttered Naruto walked over to the edge of the forest and disappeared from sight.

Walking deeper into the forest Naruto stops and looks around to see if anyone was following him taking a deep breath Naruto starts to draw natural energy through the air and enters sage mode.

"I really should thank Kurama for this ability being able to 'eat chakra' is weird but useful, not to mention it allows me to sense chakra at great distances and to a degree emotions like he told me I could do when he mixes allows me to have access to his chakra."

Closing his eyes Naruto let's his senses take over allowing him to detect nine jonnin class shinobi traveling towards where his sister is training as well as the evil intention that they hold.

Leaping to intercept the assassins Naruto takes off faster than most high level jonnin and some kage level shinobi.

Stopping a hundred meters away from the enemy Naruto flies through a quick series of hand seals and launches a wind style: air bullet towards the oncoming enemies and devastates six of the unprepared jonnin with fatal injuries and another receiving light injuries as the two more experienced members were able to dodge.

"What just happened? We couldn't have been detected yet." yelled the member that was lightly injured as he looked on at his teammates as they slowly died.

From all around the surviving members Naruto's voice penetrated the silence like a hot knife through butter "You should turn back now and never return however if you decide to stay I will be forced to stop toying around with you."

One of the two unhurt jonnin says "What makes you think you can demand that we abandon our mission just to save our own lives."

Naruto retorts "I just don't happen to like bloodshed and it wasn't a demand but an ultimatum, leave or die."

The one that spoke first yells and charges into the forest only to be decapitated and thrown back as if he were a sack of potatoes instead of a human being.

"Do you share your comrade's opinion and wish to continue or will you take my advice and leave?" came Naruto's voice once more.

Both men nod at each other and start going through hand seals.

"That was a very bad move on your part stone shinobi." says the blonde jinchuriki as he dashes towards the jonnin and eliminates them in an instant with the use of his wind nature chakra.

Looking back at the jonnin that were still alive if barely Naruto says "I'm sorry but the pain will go away in a moment. Forgive me but I have my duties as you have yours." then proceeds to decapitate the remaining survivors in order to ease their pain and suffering.

Now openly crying the blonde performs a quick earth style jutsu to bury the fallen jonnin and then proceeds to wash his hands in the river grateful that he was down stream from his sister.

Taking a deep breath Naruto inhales the remaining earth elemental chakra in the area and mixes it with his own. Once finished Naruto heads back to his sister and watches as his sister wavers but reclaims her balance for a moment before falling into the river again drenching her and her swimming suit.

Clapping Naruto says "You're doing better but you still have a way to go."

Pouting at her brother the younger Namikaze swims to the river bed and grab the towel hanging off of the lower branch of a nearby tree.

"Naruto-nii let's go get some ramen for diner then go home so that we can get ready for the festivities."

"Erza you know that both Tou-san and Ka-san will be upset if we eat ramen for diner even if its Ka-san's favorite as well as yours." was the blonde's response to his sister's idea.

"But nii-san." cried Erza causing Naruto to look into the dreadful puppy eyes jutsu.

Walking over to his sister as her fearsome technique intensifies he uses his finger to lift her chin so that she is staring straight into his eyes causing her to blush and drop the jutsu

"That won't work on me dear sister." trying to turn away to hide her blush but can't Naruto moves closer to the redhead as she closes her eyes and prepares to kiss her brother only to be met with air and a chuckling Naruto.

Getting embarrassed the redhead charges the blonde and pins his arms above his head "So what are you going to do now dear sister." leaning down the girl kisses his forehead leaving him confused "Two can play at that game _Nii-san_" whispered the redhead.

"You know what happened the last time that you decided to play this game ageist me my little Erza-chan" replied the blonde

"I remember what happened but this time _I won't lose onii-san._" purred the redhead. The two siblings got up and walked back to their house so that they could get ready for the festival and birthday party.

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this was by all means a so-called plot bunny that I thought of while watching fairy tail and making adjustments to my other story. **

**Now here's a quick explanation of Naruto's abilities**

**By devouring chakra that is in the surrounding area's Naruto is able to recharge his own chakra system as well as Kurama's to an extent, considering that the seal on Naruto is stronger than the seal on Erza, (This also applies to nature chakra.) as well as use the devoured elemental affinity as his own.**

**Naruto's mastery over wind manipulation is due to the fact that he spends a lot of time absorbing wind nature that his sister radiates and being a natural genius when it come to the shinobi arts.**

**Due to how the villagers act towards Naruto he decided to hide his true capabilities from the world around him with the exception of his father the fourth hokage.**

**Until next time.**

**Dark Naruto Unleashed **


	3. Chapter 3

Having finished making dinner for the two of them Naruto knocks on his twin sister's door and says "Dinner is ready Erza-_chan._"

After crashing into what ever was in her room the younger Namikaze yells through the door "I-I'll be down in a moment n-nii-san."

Turning to go back down stairs the elder sibling stops at the top of the stairs 'Ezra almost never calls me by just nii-san except when she's embarrassed or trying to protect me.'

Looking back at his sister's room Naruto shrugs not sensing another chakra signature so that cancels out the possibility that she was being held hostage by an enemy shinobi.

Sitting down and grabbing his chopsticks the older sibling watched his younger sister walk over to the opposite side of the table with a flushed face.

As she sat down Naruto asks "Are you alright Ezra?"

The girl nods "Y-yeah w-why do you ask Naruto-nii?" the blonde explains his resonating that she had fallen into a river quite a few times causing the girl to pout and that he was concerned that she may have caught a cold.

"Don't worry Naruto-nii I've never caught a cold before. Now what was that saying good guys don't catch colds." said the redhead as she puffed out her chest in pride.

Chuckling at his sisters mistake Naruto says "It wasn't good guys but idiots that don't catch colds."

Felling less proud the seven-year old looks down and quietly proceeds to eat the fish that Naruto prepared as well as the rice and vegetables.

After the first bite Ezra was smiling in bliss. She love ramen but her brother could open up his own chain of restaurants and become filthy rich within a years time.

Naruto smiles at how his sister is acting after having eaten just a bite of his food.

The front door opens and their father walks in and grabs one of the plates and puts one of his sons fish on the plate then proceeds to grab a bowl of rice "I'm sorry that I have to grab and dash like this but I need to take care of the paperwork and then prepare for a council meeting, I probably wont be back tonight so take care of the house and your sister Naruto."

Naruto nods and says "I don't mind it's not like you could use clones to do these things for you."

"I'm glad you understand lock the door and I love the two of you." replied the hokage before he vanishes in a yellow flash.

Ezra stairs at the spot that her father had preoccupied seconds earlier "That's still the coolest thing in the world no matter what you say. By the way why can't you use clones to do the paper work and all that?"

Naruto says "Most types of clones are only useful in battle while a couple of them are more useful for infiltration but they use up a lot of chakra. Someone like you or mom are best suited to combat clones while someone like me would be more effective with infiltration type clones."

Naruto looks at the food and then at his sister "Hurry up and eat the foods getting cold and I'm not cooking another fish, also it's your turn to do the dishes." putting his plate in the sink the blonde goes up to his room to relax as it starts to rain.

Three hours later

Laying in bed the blonde child stairs out the window then hears thunder in the distance laying back against the bed frame crawling under the covers and turning off the lamp nest to his bed only to turn it back on as Ezra knocks on the door "O-onii-san are you a-awake."

"Yeah I'm still up did you need something?" replied the elder sibling

Ezra opens the door and walks in to speak to her brother. Putting her pillow in front of her Ezra blushes while fidgeting around "W-would you m-mind l-letting m-me sleep h-here w-with you?"

Sighing the blonde says "Yeah come on we have a big day tomorrow and dad wants us to help set up the stalls for the celebration."

Smiling brightly Ezra puts her pillow on the bed and lies down next to Naruto wrapping her arms around her brothers midsection snuggling into Naruto's shoulder.

Looking down at Ezra Naruto shakes his head and pulls his blanket over the two of them. "I hope this doesn't become a habit."

Three months later

"Alright since I've got some time lets see how much you've improved." stated the forth hokage as he settles into a loose stance.

"Both of you come at me as if you were going to kill me!" charging forward Naruto gets close to his father and strikes out slamming his fist into the hokage's gut and follows up with a high kick to the face only to hit air as Minato goes with the flow and pins his eldest child with one arm suppressing the young blonde while waiting for his daughter to enter the fray.

Leaping to her brother's defense Ezra strikes with an ax kick that the older blonde blocks with his for arm then uses her momentum to grab her ankle and toss her to the side.

"You can do better than that princess, didn't you learn anything from your brother." mocked the forth hokage

Fling through hand seals the young redhead lunches a great breakthrough as Naruto replaces himself with a log with paper bombs attached to it.

Detonating the bombs the two children stand in a defensive position back to back looking for their father. Sensing a disturbance below them Naruto pushes Ezra out of the way as Minato reaches out of the ground to grab his children's legs and drag them underground but only manages to grab his look-alike.

"NARUTO-NII." yelled the younger sister as the elder sibling effortlessly goes through a set of hand seals "Earth style: king's tomb."

The ground around both Minato and Naruto opens up to fully show the pair rising up two slabs of rock bury the two of them.

Rising out of the ground Naruto rolls over and says "That's match wouldn't you say father." appearing in a blinding yellow light rubbing his head the hokage says "Yeah the two of you did good especially you Naruto, you really surprised me with that jutsu where did you learn a technique like that?"

Laying on the ground to get some energy back the young blonde replies "I didn't learn it, I created it while working on a different jutsu earth style: mountain jutsu to be exact."

Nodding at his genius son as his wife comes out of the house and yells "Dinners ready!"

"Alright you two let's take this chance to celebrate since we both where unable to celebrate your birthday's. I'm really sorry about that but the village needed the hokage and your mom is one of the greatest kunoichi to ever set foot in the leaf village." stated the blonde hokage as he ushered the children into the house.

Ezra spoke up "Don't worry about it after all Naruto-nii-san was with me the entire time."

Nodding Minato says one more thing to his son "Naruto I'm going to be busy the net few days but I was wanting to speak to you about something highly important. Can you stop by the hokage tower later on this week?"

Naruto replies "Yeah, I can set some time aside when Ezra's learning how to keep the kyuubi's chakra at bay with mom's and Tenzo's help."

Smiling the elder Namikaze opens the door and follows his children inside to eat.

Two days later

Training in one of the training grounds Naruto notices foregin chakra signitures fast aproching his location and seeing as he's to far from the main area of the village the blond slides out of his stands and takes a deep breath to recharge his system and gather natural energy.

Noticing the group of around sixteen shinobi stopped just a ways from the tree line.

Releasing a sigh the blonde hero says "Please either just attack or go back to where you came from and I'll ignore you're presence in my village." one of the ninja laughs and says "Looks like he inherited more than his shitty old mans looks but his talent for pissing me off."

The entire group surounds the young blonde revealing the man to be a jonin from the hidden stone village.

"Wow sixteen shinobi most of which are jonin and a couple of chunin as well but that last part was based on age alone. I'll try one more time leave and you won't get hurt."

One of the jonin growled out "Drop dead you piece of shit!"

Letting out another sigh Naruto looks to the sky "Why doesn't anyone listen to my advice?" asked the blonde to no one in particular.

Suddenly creating fourty clones Naruto uses wind nature chakra and eliminates several jonin and captures one of the kunoichi.

The remaining shinobi jump back and wait as the dust settles to show one of their teammates being pinned as the young blonde pulles out a kunai that makes everyone freaze in fear.

Holding his father's special kunai in reverse grip Naruto says "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO OFFER LEAVE OR DIE."

One of the jonin laughs and starts to say "He's bluffing not even our best cou-" having thrown the kunai at the man's head and flashed to the location wrapping his legs around the jonin's neck Naruto slams the kunai into his eye socket far enough to kill him instantly. Flashing back to his surprised captive Naruto pulls out more kunai and yells "WELL WHATS YOUR ANSWER?"

The remaining jonin look at one another and nod and leave the area all except for one guy who asks "What about her?"

Naruto replies "She will stay in the village at an undisclosed location as a prisoner of war and I came up with a special seal that I need some one of the opposite sex to try it out. Don't worry the seal is harmless like a paralyzes seal but with a different effect."

Looking at the female that was still being held down the guy lets a couple of tears fall before making his escape.

Sensing that they had left the village Naruto asks "Was he your boyfriend?"

Shaking her head the kunoichi says "He's my brother."

"Well your brother has gained my acknowledgement seeing how he stayed to see what I was going to do with you instead of running away with his tail between his legs."

Looking back at her captor the kunoichi looks shocked until the blonde says "Your going to feel a bit dizzy for a moment." widening her eyes as the child grabs her shoulder and the two of them disappear in a dark yellow flash.

**I've decided to make this a harem story and add lemon scenes and I will tell the readers with an advance notice right before the lemon really starts. **

**Now with that out-of-the-way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read and review. **

****Dark Naruto Unleashed ****


	4. Chapter 4

Reappearing in a dark yellow flash Naruto steps away from his captive as she stands up on shaky legs and wobbles to the entrance of the cave that they flashed to and promptly empties the contents of her lunch onto the floor.

Walking over to the poor girl Naruto starts rubbing her back to soothe her stomach as he recalls the first time that he used the fling thunder-god technique.

"Trust me you'll feel better in a little bit." spoke the blonde with sympathy

The brunette just looks back at him with a glare and says "What are you going to with me now tree huger?"

"Na-ru-to that's my name and as for what I'm going to do is well to be blunt use you to test a seal out, and if you want to leave after words I won't stop you." explained the young Namikaze

Narrowing her eyes the girl asks "What's the catch?"

Chuckling the blonde scratches the back of his head "Their may be an after effect such as not wanting to leave the users side or whatnot."

"So you're telling me that this is basically a gamble, a bet and if I win I can go home." asked the brunette.

Nodding the blonde says "Something along those lines, but there is one more thing."

Asking with a quiver of fear "What?"

"I need this seal to be hidden at all times except in private." spoke the blonde looking away with a blush adorning his cheeks.

"What do you mean by that?" spoke the kunoichi with a sharp edge to her words.

The blondes reply was "If some one such as my godfather the toad sage were to see this seal and copy it, well lets just say that he wouldn't need to leave the house for his research for his perverted books."

Knowing who he was talking about and which books the self-proclaimed super pervert wrote that were grudgingly some of the best sellers even in the hidden stone village. Looking at the blonde she asks "What type of seal did you make?"

Naruto responds "I decided to name it the aphrodisiac sealing technique seeing as it has the same effect as an aphrodisiac when consumed."

Realizing what the seal would do to her she bolts out the cave entrance causing Naruto to sigh as her heard the brunette slam into the barrier that he had set up earlier.

Walking out Naruto says "Don't waste your energy this is where I go when I need to be alone and to make sure of it I placed twenty-two different barriers around this site both hiding me and keeping others away."

Ignoring the blonde the girl keeps trying to escape "The only way out is through the use of the hirashin. Please stop struggling and just calm down."

"CALM DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO PLACE A SEAL ON ME AND RAPE ME!" screamed the young kunoichi.

"Now, now I never said I was going to rape you the seal is meant to stir the target's sexual desire that's all." the blonde told the panicking girl in front of him.

"NO STAY AWAY"

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time Naruto goes through a few hand seals "Wood release bondage."

Wood springing from the ground and grabbing the frantic kunoichi's limbs "LET ME GO DON'T PLEASE I BEG YOU"

Getting agitated the blonde grabs her pants and underwear and slides them down revealing her round posterior then going through an extremely long set of hand seals the blond places his hand on the round flesh and says "Aphrodisiac sealing method: activate"

A round sealing matrix appears surrounding a heart shape then stabilizes permanently.

Running a finger over the seal to make sure that the seal is as it should be then grabs her pants and underwear once more the blonde ignores her yells of protest and pulls the clothing back up to its original position and walks away as the wood release returns to the earth letting the shocked to silence girl go.

"Come inside and rest all that screaming and yelling should have worn you out a bit, there is a bed over in the room to the left and if your hungry there is some instant ramen in the cabinets. I have a meeting with my old man in a few minutes so I have to go." spoke Naruto as he vanishes in a dark yellow flash.

Hokage tower five minutes later

Walking to the receptionist Naruto asks "Is my old man free to talk for a moment?"

Looking up at the child in front of her she tries to suppress a sneer and says "What could you possibly need with hokage-sama at the current time?"

"He's the one that wanted to completely obliterate konoha and it's citizens you sarcastic gross pig." shot the young blonde as he walked pass her and towards the his father's office.

Opening the door Naruto approaches the couch off to the side and takes a seat "Ah Naruto-kun give me just a moment and we can have that chat I just need to fill out a couple of forms and then I'm done for a few minutes." came the voice of the esteemed fourth hokage who happened to be sitting in front of a huge stack of paper.

Looking at the piles of documents Naruto asks "Are those things multiplying because every time I look there seems to be more than before."

Stopping Minato looks at the accursed papers and mutters something about burning and wanting to go back to war just to get away for a bit.

Releasing a sigh the hokage stands and says "Come with me for a moment so that we can speck in private."

Nodding Naruto steps closer to his father who sets his hand on Naruto's shoulder and disappears in a bright yellow flash.

Undisclosed location

Two blonde haired men show up at in a heavily forested area. The taller blonde stretches his arms and says "There are two things that I would like to discuss with you, the first would be about your inheritance and your sister."

Nodding Naruto lets Minato continue "As you are aware there are people who wish to have your sister turned into a weapon for the village, and for the most part they can't do anything at the moment. This wouldn't be a problem if Ezra was the next in line to be the head of the clan, but that is your birth right which is why I want to ask would you step down from being the heir of the Namikaze clan?" getting on his hands and knees Minato bows his head showing how much this means to him.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto says "Stand up dad I'll do as you ask, but I have conditions to make and they are nonnegotiable."

Standing to meet his son's gaze Minato asks "What are your terms?"

Grinning Naruto's response is "The first is to become the head of the Uzumaki clan and to have some room in the village so that I can start to rebuild mom's clan through the clan restoration act. The second is to barrow Tenzo so that I can get a head start on building my clan compound."

Nodding the hokage states "That is manageable I accept your demands and will inform Tenzo when he returns from his mission."

Shaking hands the two blondes grin at each other at the unspoken agreement 'let's show them what happens when you mess with a Namikaze's family.'

Clearing his throught the hokage says "Now the second matter that I wanted to speak about was basicly to see how far you've come in the sealing arts and to gauge how strong you truly are."

Chuckling Naruto says "I'm strong enough to defeat a group of nine shinobi that are jonin and possibly high-chunin from the hidden stone village the only thing I lack is field experience. As for my knowledge of the sealing arts, well to be honest the answer is in the palm of your hand. Now if you don't mind I'd like to start working on the blueprints for my soon to be clan compound." disappearing in a leaf body flicker leaving his father to wonder what his son meant.

"The answer is in the palm of your hand? Why did he-" looking at the hand that his son shook the blonde hokage passes out from what he sees. An altered version of the hirashin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been having more inspiration for this story lately and to those who are wondering who is in the harem I've decided to have mostly oc characters to act as maids and Hinata and possibly Ino.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**

**Dark Naruto Unleashed **


End file.
